fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Armageddon Pretty Cure!
Armageddon Pretty Cure! 'is a magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation, the first installment in the KiraKira Crylia Pretty Cure![[KiraKira Crylia Precure! Series| ''Series]]'', ''and the first installment in the Precure series by Lucy554. The series main motifs are mythology, music, and friendship. '''Armageddon Pretty Cure! '''is the predecessor to Sandstone Pretty Cure! and Mage Pretty Cure!, the next two installments in the series. '''Please do not make any changes to the article without my permission! If you're fixing a grammar of spelling error that I haven't found, please write what you fixed in the summary box! Thank you! Plot For millions of years, three worlds have existed separately, yet parallel. First came Crylia, the city of crystal, home to the nobility of the wider multiverse. Then came Dark Crylia, Crylia's mirror world, which ruled over all with bad intent in their hearts. Finally came Earth, the world of alternates, the world of freedom. Many years have passed since any world thought to take interest in Earth, but Dark Crylia soon noticed how easy its people were to corrupt. The began to infiltrate Earth's government and social system, only to be discovered by the Crylians. In an attempt to stop them, Crylia's royal family sent their five daughters to fight them. In order to keep their identities a secret, they were given the alias of the Armageddon Precure... Synopsis * Armageddon Precure! Epsiodes "We'll be friends forever, right?" "Of course we will. Not even our parents can come between us, as long this remains our little secret." Those were the last words the Princess Lucia Skyblue exchanged with her friend Melody before they stopped seeing each other. A year later, Dark Crylia began their attempt to corrupt the people of Earth, and Lucia was sent away with her four sisters to stop them. When she left, her memory of her home and power was erased so that she could discover it on her own. Since she was sent to Earth, Lucia has always been alone. Her parents may be famous in HollyWood, but she never has had any friends. Whenever she tries to make a friend, she finds that they only want to be with her to get close to her parents. Who she is has nothing to do with it. At least... I did. One day, Lucia a small, blue squirrel in pain in her backyard. She takes it inside and raises it back to health, only to learn that squirrel is, in fact, a pixie! That night, she dreams of a beautiful girl in shining armor triumphing over an army of human-like shadows... Characters Cures Lucia Peridot Skyblue/Chronos Armageddon Intro: ''"An ever blazing star! Chronos Armageddon is about to show!"'' Appearing 16 years old, Lucia is the series' main protagonist. At Amaranthine Talent Institute, she was dubbed "The Altering Star," as on stage she appears as a bold, charismatic girl, but off stage she is often quiet, mild-mannered, and keeps to herself, often letting other people start the conversation. Her parents are often so busy filming on-location that she looks after herself at their house most of the time, and she doesn't have many friends until her sisters transfer to the school and befriend her. Lucia has blue eyes, shoulder-length blond hair, and lightly tanned skin. Lucia transforms into Chronos Armageddon. She is the leader of her group, and the most powerful, nearly matched in power by Luna. At first, she has difficulty adjusting to her power, but quickly grows used to it after a few fights, learning skills from her previous life once again. Her main weapons are the Armageddon Wand and the Armageddon Saber, and appears to somewhat have visions of the future, but they are often blurry and vague, leading to her not understanding them until the event happens. Her theme color is sky blue. Amara Topaz Skyblue/Roundtable Armageddon Intro: ''"Fighting with twice the strength! The cheerful knight, Roundtable Armageddon!"'' Appearing one year younger than Lucia, Amara is the second-oldest sister, and the first Cure Lucia meets. Amara is very hyper, often interrupting conversations and skipping instead of walking. Amara has a great deal of friends other than the Cures, and Lucia somewhat envies her because of this. Amara has pixie-cut blond hair, green eyes, and cream skin. Amara transforms into Roundtable Armageddon. She is the second cure to join the group. She quickly adjusts to her powers, but often uses them recklessly, without a plan. She possess unnatural strength more so that the other girls and appears to be able to control electricity to some extent, but doesn't use the ability very often, as she isn't able to control is. Her theme colors are orange and yellow, and her main weapon is the Armageddon Hammer. Asha Sunset Skyblue/Moonlight Armageddon Intro: ''"Protecting light with wisdom and intelligence! A fixed star, Moonlight Armageddon!"'' Asha appears 13 years old, is the youngest sister, and is the second Cure Lucia meets. Asha is typically quiet and very focused on school work, often dumping offers to do other things to continue to work. When she isn't doing school work, she's typically reading or fidgeting with some new technology. Asha's hair is naturally blond, but she dyes is blue instead. She has blue eyes and pale skin. Asha transforms into Moonlight Armageddon. She is the third cure to join the group. She adjusts to her powers rather slowly, but is incredible with them once she has mastered them. She is the most intelligent member of the group, often using smart tactics to win battles. She can control water, and often uses technology to aid her in battle as well. Her main weapon is the Armageddon Crossbow. Dahlia Sapphire Skyblue/Earthbound Armageddon Intro: ''"Forever fighting to protect the light of the earth using its assets! A graceful flower, Earthbound Armageddon!"'' Dahlia appears 14 years old, and is one half of the two middle sisters. She is the third cure Lucia meets. Dahlia is soft-spoken and kind, helping others with their problems and volunteering in community events regularly. She's very sympathetic and is willing to listen to anyone talk for hours on end. Dahlia has brown hair, which was blond when she was younger, brown eyes, and fair skin. Dahlia transforms into Earthbound Armageddon, the fourth cure to join the group. She quickly adjusts to her powers acting calmly and accurately when using them once she has fully adjusted. She has control over plants, stone, and other parts of the earth. Her main weapon is the Armageddon Bow. Luna Marie Skyblue/Eclipse Armageddon Intro: ''"Fighting for the balance between light and darkness using the powers of both! The maiden of the moon, Eclipse Armageddon!"'' Luna Appears 14 years old, and is the second half of the middle siblings. she is the fourth and final cure Lucia meets. Luna is often quiet, but when she does speak, it is the harsh truth. At times she can be very full of herself, sometimes even referring to herself in third person, though not often. She has white hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. Luna transforms into Eclipse Armageddon, the fifth and final cure to join the group. She adjusts to her powers faster than the rest of the girls, using them to confuse her enemies and hit them when they least expect it. She uses magical beams as her main attack method, and her main weapon is the Armageddon Staff. Crylia Aqua Aqua is a pixie who takes on the form of a white squirrel. She helps and guides to girl along their journey, teaching them new abilities and explaining concepts. In her true form, she is a thinly built young woman with pale blond hair, icy blue eyes and pale skin. She uses her magic to heal the girls if they are injured. Queen Hesa Skyblue Queen Hesa is the girls' mother, and was a magical warrior as a young girl, just like them. She often appears in spirit form to guide them when things get tough, and loves all of them deeply. However, because the portal to Earth has closed, she cannot visit them in person. King Connor Skyblue King Connor is the girls' father, and, in addition to being king, is the head if Crylia's military. The girls have not seen him since they left for Earth, and he is currently fighting Dark Crylia in the war, serving as a commander alongside the girls' brother, Samuel. Samuel Monument Skyblue Samuel, or Sam, is the girls' brother, and a commanding officer in Crylia's military. He is Asha's twin brother, and often teases the girls, saying that magic "isn't real fighting." Dark Crylia Melody Ravenbrook Melody was Lucia's childhood friend, until her parents learned that they were seeing each other in secret, and forbid them from ever seeing each other again... As friends. After Melody was deprived of Lucia's company, she became corrupted, and took over Dark Crylia when her parents died. She is the main antagonist of the series, and is Lucia's shadow counterpart. Vigenere Vigenere is Melody's second-in-command, often doing work for her while she makes the plans. He is a proud user of chaos magic, and can warp reality when on Earth. He is the second-to-last villain to appear, and made the shadow counterparts for the other Cures. True Armageddon The True Armageddon are the shadow counterparts to Amara, Asha, Dahlia, and Luna. They were created by Vigenere in an attempt to defeat the Armageddon Pretty Cure, and have the same powers as them, only using dark magic instead. Cosma Cosma is the first villain to appear, and is Melody's head of guard. She often commands foot soldiers in battle instead of fighting herself, and is usually reluctant to do work. She often sighs when annoyed or frustrated. Corrupts Corrupts are the physical embodiment of the dark corruption lurking inside of everyone. When a Dark Crylian is turned into a corrupt, they cannot be reverted back, and are killed when the corruption is erased. When a human is corrupted, erasing the corruption reverts them back to their normal form. In order for one to become corrupt, one must have deep hatred brewing inside them, which causes corruption to happen naturally, or be turned corrupt by a Dark Magic using an Ending Charm. Other Characters Tempest Glassheart Tempest is kind, wealthy girl who attends school with the girls. She is friends with Dahlia, and is the only student at school who knows their secret. Her parents are abusive towards her, often threatening her due to her kind personality instead of acting wealthy. Anna Anna is one of Lucia's friends, a girl who graduated from school last year and is a waitress at the local cafe, Ichigo Parfait. She does not know of the girls' identities and Pretty Cure, but appears to have the idea that they aren't normal girls. She is the in-story personification of the writer. Taylor Tessa Taylor is the most popular girl at school, often surrounded by other students, talking cheerfully to them. She is one of Amara's many friends, and envies Lucia for her abilities on stage. She's very curious, and often snoops around, trying to find out what the girls are up to, only to be caught by teachers. Items The Armageddon Broach This is the girls' transformation device. It is a small, six-pointed-star clip, which each of the girls wear in a different fashion, such as a hair clip, a pin, or a bracelet charm. The girls activate it by yelling "(Precure) Armageddon! Activation!" The Armageddon Bell This is the item that allows the girls to power up their own attacks, as well as perform the group super attack, Armageddon Annihilation. The girls summon it by yelling "Armageddon Bell! Shower the world with light!" '' '''The Ending Charms' The Ending Charms are the collectible charms which can help in performing certain actions. They are used by Dark Crylians when corrupting their soldiers, and by the girls for various purposes, such as summoning disguises. Locations Lost Angeles An alternate version of the real city of Los Angeles, and the story's main location. Lucia grew up here during her time on Earth, but her sisters only just moved here with their respective "families." The city is popular for its film studios, theme parks, and beaches. * Amaranthine Talent Institute * Ava Park * Ichigo Parfait * HollyWood Boulevard Alternate Realms These are not so much reals as they are dimensions. Each realm has its own government, culture, and people. * Crylia/Dark Crylia * Gemainia * Flora * Oceana Movies TBA Merchandise TBA Trivia * The Armageddon Pretty Cure are the first team to have no members with the word "Cure" in their name. * Armageddon Pretty Cure! is the first Pretty Cure series to take place entirely outside of Japan. * Armageddon Pretty Cure! is the first series where all of the Cures do not come from Earth. * Armageddon Pretty Cure! is the first series where all of the protagonists are children of alternate realm nobility. * The Armageddon Pretty Cure are also known as the Armageddon Quintuplet. * The Armageddon Pretty Cure are the first Cure Team to be up entirely of siblings. * Armageddon Pretty Cure! is the first Pretty Cure series to have a main Cure whose theme color is not pink. * While Anna is the in-story personification of the writer, Lucia is actually closer to being a self-insert than Anna in many ways: ** Their ages are closer. ** Their physical appearances share more similarities. ** Both of them participate in performing arts in one way or another. Category:Fan Series